Pressespiegel
Aktuelles *GuttenPlag ruft zur kollaborativen Qualitätssicherung auf, mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Sascha Lobo. *3sat.online: Thema: "Online-Crowd": Zusammen sind wir klüger Sendung am 10.04.2011 um 16:30 Links sind alphabetisch geordnet nach Medienname. Ausgewählte Nachrichten des Pressespiegels werden zusätzlich von uns getwittert und auf Facebook gelistet. Format: *'Zeitungsname': Titel des Artikels (Autor(in) oder Autor(inn)en, eventuell nähere Angaben zum Anlass oder der Art des Artikels) "Eventuell Auszug aus dem Artikel" Eventuell Kommentar zum Artikel ---- 28. März 201'1' * 20 Minuten Online: ''Das "Guttenberg-Prinzip"'' (Klaus Zaugg) "Ein «Guttenberg» liegt dann vor, wenn eine Mannschaft zweimal oder gar dreimal hintereinander nach dem akkurat gleichen taktischen Drehbuch ein Spiel gewinnt. Wäre Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg also Sportreporter, dann könnte er einfach den Matchbericht von der letzten Partie von irgend einem Kollegen abschreiben und sich mit diesem Plagiat als Fachmann feiern lassen, ohne je im Stadion gewesen zu sein." * Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit: Nächste Dissertationsaffäre nach Guttenberg braut sich zusammen "Waren die Causa Guttenberg und das Ausmaß des Plagiats ein Einzelfall? Alle Universitäten aller Länder der Welt haben ein Plagiatsproblem. Aber Deutschlands Universitäten haben langsam ein Imageproblem, falls sich nunmehr tatsächlich das “Muster Guttenberg” wiederholen sollte." * BlogNZ: Wo lässt die CSU Dissertationen schreiben? "Nun hat auch die Uni Konstanz ihren Plagiatsfall. Zweifelhaft ist allerdings, ob es sich “nur” um einen Betrugsfall handelt oder ob auch ein öffentliches Interesse vorliegt." * Das Parlament: Nachschlag im Parlament (Alexander Weinlein) "Die Bundestagsfraktion Bündnis 90/Die Grünen hat die Vorwürfe gegen zu Guttenberg, bei seiner Doktorarbeit handle es sich um ein Plagiat, erneut aufgegriffen und dem Parlament einen Antrag zur "wissenschaftlichen Redlichkeit" und zur "Qualitätssicherung bei Promotionen" (17/5195) vorlegt." Die Grüne fordern von der Bundesregierung, "öffentlich und unmissverständlich klarstellen, dass Betrug und Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums in der Wissenschaft keine Bagatelldelikte sind." (...) "Abseits der üblichen politischen Sticheleien sind sich die Abgeordneten natürlich durchaus bewusst, dass das angesprochene Problem nicht ohne weiteres zu übergehen ist. Monika Grütters wies die Grünen aber darauf hin, dass sich das Wissenschaftssystem in Deutschland schließlich selbst seine Regeln gebe und die Politik gut beraten sei, sich herauszuhalten: "Nicht ohne Grund postuliert das Grundgesetz unmissverständlich die Freiheit der Wissenschaft in seinem Artikel 5." (...) "Die Grünen hingegen sehen Wissenschaft und Politik in der Pflicht. Die Politik müsse gemeinsam mit der Hochschulrektorenkonferenz, dem Wissenschaftsrat, der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft und den Universitäten die Qualitätssicherung bei Promotionen überprüfen, forderte Krista Sager für ihre Fraktion." (...) FDP: "Wir vertrauen im Kampf gegen Plagiate in wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten auf die Selbstkontrollmechanismen der Hochschulen und sonstigen Wissenschafts- und Forschungseinrichtungen" und "empörte sich zugleich, dass die Grünen den Fall Guttenberg nutzten, die Promovierenden in Deutschland "unter den Generalverdacht zu stellen". SPD: "Der Antrag der Grünen greife jedoch zu kurz. Fehlverhalten gebe es nicht nur bei Promotionen, sondern auch bei Habilitationen, bei Bachelor- und Masterarbeiten." * news.de: Droht ein zweiter Guttenberg-Fall? (Juliane Ziegengeist) "Die Vorwürfe seien zwar derzeit quantitativ - im Hinblick auf die gesamte Arbeit - unbedeutend. «Aber es hat auch bei Guttenberg klein angefangen», sagt Weber auf news.de-Anfrage. Qualitativ seien die bislang gefundenen fünf Übernahmen durchaus gravierend. Umso verwunderlicher erscheint dem Experten, dass keiner der Gutachter - beide namhafte deutsche Rechtswissenschaftler - das Plagiat bemerkte." * Schweiz Magazin: Merkel scheitert am Guttenberg-S21-AKW-Effekt * TLZ.de:'' Bundespolitische Auswirkungen der Wahl sind enorm'' Die CDU, die lange an zu Guttenberg festhielt während das Ausmaß der Plagiate ersichtlich war, verlor die Landtagswahl in Baden-Württemberg. "Der Umgang mit dem bürgerlichen Protest gegen das Projekt "Stuttgart 21" hat weite Teile der Stammwählerschaft düpiert, gleiches gilt wohl für das Verhalten in der Plagiatsaffäre um Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU)." * Kölner Stadt-Anzeiger: Chance auf grüne Revolution (Thomas Kröter) "Was mag Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg jetzt wohl tun? Wenn er klug ist, einen tiefen Seufzer: Danke, o Herr, dass Du diesen Kelch hast an mir vorüber gehen lassen! Denn um die politische Umbruchsituation zu bewältigen, die dem Land sich nun eröffnet, ist es mit a bisserl Hoffnungsträgerei nicht getan." ______________________________________________________________________________________ 27. März 201'1' *'dradio.de' Das darf nicht passieren (Pfarrerin Lucie Panzer und Pfarrer Wolf-Dieter Steinmann) Wie können Menschen - privat und öffentlich - in einer christlichen Weise mit Schuld und Versagen umgehen? "Beschönigen, wegerklären, leugnen, vertuschen. Bei Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg haben wir es gerade erlebt. (...) "'So was darf nicht passieren.' Mindestens drei Personen oder Gruppen sind davon betroffen. Täter, Opfer und Beobachter bzw. Öffentlichkeit." *'Europe Online:' Das Ende nach 58 Jahren (dts) Landtagswahl Baden-Württemberg: "Als Gründe für die Wahlschlappe nannte Mappus die Ereignisse in Japan, aber auch den Skandal um Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg." *'Focus:' Analyse: Schock für Merkel und Westerwelle (dpa) "Im zweiten Regierungsjahr ging Merkel mit Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) gleich der Liebling der Bürger von der Fahne, weil er seine Doktorarbeit von anderen abgeschrieben hat. Merkels Versuch, an ihrem Verteidigungsminister festzuhalten und mit zweierlei Maß zu messen – sie habe ihn als Minister und nicht als wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeiter eingestellt – dürfte ihr noch lange nachhängen." *'SHINMOONGO (Korea)': '신정아-정운찬' vs '30대 독일국방장관' (Allg. automatische Übersetzung ins Engl.) Merkel und andere Politiker setzten sich für den Verbleib für von zu Guttenberg ein. Aber ein paar Politiker konnten nicht die Macht vieler Einzelner bezwingen. Mit dem offenen Brief der Doktoranden und durch das GuttenPlag Wiki wurde Druck ausgeübt. Mit dieser Macht des Internets haben die deutschen Wissenschaftler zu Guttenberg zum Rücktritt gezwungen. Der Druck auf den Politiker kam durch die kollektive Macht zur Geltung. Sie war größer als die Macht einzelner Politiker. *'Süddeutsche: 'Schlimmer geht's immer Rückblick der Süddeutschen auf die CDU/FDP-Bundesregierung *'Tagesspiegel:' Merkels Werk und Mappus' Beitrag (Robert Birnbaum unter Mitarbeit von Antje Sirleschtov) "Merkel war es, die lieber ihren Ruf aufs Spiel gesetzt hat als dem Publikumsliebling Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg die Solidarität aufzukündigen. Der falsche Doktor dürfte übrigens gerade sehr mit seinem Schicksal hadern – was böten sich einem intakten Guttenberg jetzt für Chancen!". *'zehn.de:' Die 10 dreistesten Plagiate (Stephan Leonhardt) "Nach den Plagiatsvorwürfen gegen Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg ist das Thema Plagiate in aller Munde. Doch nicht nur der ehemalige Verteidigungsminister hat sich fremden Eigentums bedient ohne darauf hinzuweisen" ______________________________________________________________________________________ 26. März 201'1' *'Augsburger Allgemeine': Interview: Zu schnell zu spektakulär bzw. Guttenberg Biograf: Minister wäre auch ohne Affäre gescheitert "Guttenberg-Biograf Eckart Lohse sagt, der gestürzte CSU-Minister wäre auch ohne die Plagiatsaffäre früher oder später gescheitert. Eine Auseinandersetzung mit den Stärken und Schwächen des Ausnahmepolitikers" Die Plagiatsaffäre wird in mehreren Fragen behandelt, u.a.: "Lohse: Ich denke, dass viele Leute mit zeitlichem Abstand merken werden, dass hier mehr passiert ist, als dass lediglich jemand seine Doktorarbeit zusammenkopiert hat. Es handelt sich eben nicht nur um eine Jugendsünde: Guttenberg war zur Zeit der Promotion Bundestagsabgeordneter und hat über Gesetze bestimmt, er war ein erwachsener Mann. Es geht also nicht nur um Abschreiben, sondern auch um charakterliche Dispositionen." *'FRÜHNACHRICHTEN:' Florierendes Geschäft der Ghostwriter "Sicherlich hat auch die aktuelle Bildungspolitik um den Bologna-Prozess ihren Beitrag zu solchen Geschäften geleistet. Im Bachelor-Chaos und mit überlaufenen Vorlesungssälen haben sich die Studienbedingungen nicht vereinfacht. Der Druck auf die zukünftige ‚Bildungselite’ ist gewachsen, denn in den neuen Studiengängen sind mehr Prüfungen über mehr Stoff in immer kürzerer Zeit die Regel. Fakt ist, dass durch die Plagiatsaffaire den Ghostwriting-Agenturen mehr Aufmerksamkeit als sonst geschenkt wurde und dies sicherlich nicht zu deren Nachteil geschehen ist." *'stltoday.com (USA):' Founder sees Wikipedia as an exercise in global democracy (Marlon A. Walker) Jimmy Wales, Wikipedia-Gründer & Wikia-Co-Gründer, besuchte gestern die Washington University - "He also gave a glimpse into Wikia, a free web-hosting site where people can create wikis, or bunches of interlinked web pages using more simplified coding. A wiki was used recently to determine exactly how much of German Defense Minister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg's doctoral dissertation was the product of plagiarism. Those who worked on that wiki found information on more than two-thirds of the document had been lifted from other sources, Wales said." After news began to spread of the wiki, it went from "zero to a million page views," Wales said." *'taz.:' Die Kritik darf nicht aufhören (Abdruck der Dankrede von Ina Härtwig bei Verleihung des Alfred-Kerr-Preises") "Der Antiintellektualismus und Antielitismus, der in der Guttenberg-Affäre zutage trat - gerichtet gegen eine wissenschaftliche Community, deren Beharren auf selbstverständlichen Standards von erschreckend weiten Kreisen der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben werden sollten -, konnte einem vorkommen wie eine Wiederkehr der Dreyfus-Affäre unter verdrehten Vorzeichen. Insofern ist es eine erstaunliche und im demokratischen Sinne schöne und beruhigende Pointe, dass am Ende die Beharrungskräfte der Textkritik, einer kollektiven, radikal nichtkommerziellen, idealistischen Textkritik - Stichwort "GuttenPlag" -, über die "wütende Tigernervosität" triumphieren konnten. Das textkritische Kollektiv machte es wie Alfred Kerrs Berliner Wirt; es hielt ein Plakat hoch, auf dem stand: "Hier darf nicht geklaut werden". " ______________________________________________________________________________________ 25. März 201'1' *'Badische Zeitung:' Falsches Studium - Guttenberg all’italiana (Martin Zöller) Italien: Staatssekretärin schmückt sich angeblich zu Unrecht mit einem Mastertitel. Opposition fordert den Rücktritt wie bei zu Guttenberg. *'netzpolitik.org:' Der kurze Frühling von OpenData (Lorentz Matzat) "Innerhalb kürzester Zeit fanden sich auf der Website GuttenPlag viele Personen zusammen; im zehnten Jahr der Wikipedia sind so einige Internetuser geschult in der Nutzung eines Tools wie des Wikis. Nun stelle man sich vor, eine solche adhoc zustande gekommene Gruppe widmet sich themenbezogen großen OpenData-Sätzen der Regierungen. Bearbeitet diese systematisch mit Softwaremaschinen, gräbt in Zusammenhänge hinein und analysiert politische Vorgänge." *'news.de': Geht Politik noch ohne Ellenbogen? (Ein Interview von news.de mit Bernhard Vogel (CDU), es fragt Björn Menzel) Frage: "Minister zu Guttenberg hatte zum Ende keine vollständige Rückendeckung aus der Union mehr. Wie bewerten Sie das? :Vogel: Entscheidend ist, dass Guttenberg bis zum Schluss die volle Unterstützung der CSU und der Kanzlerin hatte. Dass in einer großen Volkspartei nicht eintönige Gleichheit in allen Äußerungen herrscht, ist richtig." *'Stuttgarter Zeitung: 'Plagiat in "Trottwar": CDU-Abgeordneter Löffler gibt den Mini-Guttenberg (Thomas Braun und Markus Heffner) "Auf Guttenbergs Spuren wandelt nun der CDU-Landtagsabgeordnete und Kandidat im Stuttgarter Wahlkreis III (Nord), Reinhard Löffler - ob er mit einem ähnlichem Fanzulauf rechnen kann, werden die nächsten Tagen zeigen. In der aktuellen Ausgabe der Straßenzeitung "Trottwar" hat der CDU-Mann nämlich unter seinem Namen einen Beitrag abdrucken lassen, der allerdings keineswegs aus der Feder "von Dr. Reinhard Löffler", stammt, wie er dem Leser glauben macht." Im weiteren folgt der Nachweis von KomplettPlagiaten von der Homepage von Prof. Gunter Dueck, sowie die Stellungnahmen dazu (u.a. des Chefredakteurs, sowie des Plagiierten selbst) *'Spiegel Online:' "Buckeln vor dem Minister" (Juliane Frisse) "Aufgeschreckt von der Guttenberg-Affäre schauen österreichische Wissenschaftler ihrem EU-Kommissar Johannes Hahn noch einmal genau in seine Doktorarbeit. Doch Uni und Wissenschaftsministerium blocken eine lückenlose Aufklärung ab." (...) "Nach dem Vorbild des GuttenPlag Wikis haben sie ein Wiki eingerichtet, in dem verdächtige Stellen in Hahns Arbeit zusammengetragen werden sollen." *'Sueddeutsche Zeitung: 'JU-Chef: Guttenbergs Abschied ist dauerhaft (dpa) "Der Vorsitzende der Jungen Union in Bayern, Stefan Müller (CSU), rechnet nicht mit der Rückkehr des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg in die aktive Politik. " *'Sueddeutsche Zeitung: 'Kommentar: Guttenberg im Herrgottswinkel *'Volksstimme:' Die Standards für Doktorarbeiten sind nach wie vor gut und hoch Interview mit Sachsen-Anhalts Universitätsrektoren zu den Auswirkungen der Plagiatsaffäre um zu Guttenberg ______________________________________________________________________________________ 24. März 201'1' *'Badische Zeitung:' Erklär's mir: Was ist das Copyright? (Kinderseite der BZ mit B.Zetti, Artikel mit "bs" signiert) "Wer ein Buch schreibt, macht das, wenn er nicht gerade Baron zu Guttenberg heißt, in der Regel allein und ohne fremde Hilfe. Ein Buch zu schreiben dauert lang und macht Mühe." (...) "Niemand darf sich an diesem geistigen Eigentum vergreifen, indem er daraus zitiert, ohne die Quelle – also das Buch selbst – anzugeben; ..." *'Deutschlandfunk:' [http://ondemand-mp3.dradio.de/file/dradio/2011/03/24/dlf_20110324_0548_3e15be58.mp3 Guttenberg-Dank an seine Gegner per facebook (MP3-Audio)]'' (Rolf Clement) *'sueddeutsche.de': "Ich lege größten Wert auf Klarheit" (Martina Scherf) "Wissenschaftsminister Wolfgang Heubisch im Interview über "den lädierten Ruf der Universität Bayreuth, Studiengebühren und wirtschaftsgerechte Forschung", hier zur Aufklärung der Uni Bayreuth: "'SZ:'' '' '''Bis wann rechnen Sie mit Ergebnissen?" Heubisch: '"Ich lasse mir laufend den Stand der Untersuchungen berichten. Die Ethik-Kommission der Universität Bayreuth beschäftigt sich mit dem Problem, das würde sie auch tun, wenn es kein so prominenter Name wäre." *'''tagesschau.de: Guttenberg auf Italienisch (Tilmann Kleinjung) "Die italienische Staatssekretärin Daniela Santanchè soll einen Masterstudiengang an einer Eliteuniversität absolviert haben. So steht es zumindest auf der Homepage der Regierung. Zeitungen haben an der Universität recherchiert und festgestellt: Santanchè schmückt sich mit falschen Federn. Oppositionspolitiker fordern deshalb: Die Staatssekretärin solle dem Beispiel des deutschen Verteidigungsministers folgen - und abtreten." ______________________________________________________________________________________ 23. März 201'1' *'3sat online:' Michael Naumann: Machen Medien Politik? "Leben wir in einem Land, in dem die Medien die Themen setzen und die Politiker zum Handeln zwingen? Nach jeder Affäre, jedem Streit um politische Themen ergeht sich mindestens eine politische Partei in diesem Vorwurf und kritisiert die veröffentlichte Meinung. Zuletzt bei der Affäre um die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen den Ex-Minister zu Guttenberg." *'Blick.ch: 'Der Plagiator ist wieder da! Guttenbergs bizarrer Facebook-Auftritt Ein Bericht über die Facebook-Videobotschaft von Herrn zu Guttenberg. *'Deutschlandfunk: 'Hochschulquartett: Doktor und Professor gar - Titel als Turbo für die Karriere? Programmvorschau zum 25.03.2011, Gesprächsleitung Michael Kröher (manager magazin) und Christian Floto (Deutschlandfunk): "Doch das hohe "Sozialprestige" eines Doktortitels hat in den vergangenen Jahren zu einigen Fehlentwicklungen geführt. Illegale "Promotionsberater" und "Titelhändler" brachten die Doktorwürde in Verruf und beschädigten den Ruf der Wissenschaft. Und Plagiate in Dissertationen tun ein Übriges" *'Le Figaro': La lutte contre le plagiat s'organise à l'université (Marie-Estelle Pech) Ein Artikel über das Plagieren in Frankreich in Anbetracht der Guttenberg-Affäre *'Libro-News-it:' Giallo Santaché "Master? Negli archivi Bocconi no traccia" Berlusconis Staatssekretärin Santaché hat anscheinend doch keinen Master; Vergleich mit zu Guttenberg wird gezogen *'nachrichten.at:' Chat mit OÖN-Politik-Chef Wolfgang Braun: Kann man Politikern noch vertrauen? "In Deutschland gibt es nach politischen Skandal wenigstens schnell Rücktritte." - "Naja, die großen Vorbilder sind die Deutschen auch nicht mehr. Der Herr zu Guttenberg ist auch erst zurückgetreten, als es gar nicht mehr anders gegangen ist. Und was er die Tage davor geliefert hat, war eher peinlich." *'nachrichten.ch:' Der Albtraum als Alltag (Regula Stämpfli) "War ich in den ersten Tagen vom Bildschirm kaum mehr wegzukriegen, um keine News zu Japan oder Libyen zu verpassen, fühle ich mich jetzt wie abgestumpft. Was soll es denn Neues geben?" (...) "Der Alarm als Dauerzustand ermüdet, macht zynisch und stabilisiert die unerträglichen Zustände. Schon mit etwas Wehmut erinnere ich mich an die Copy-Paste-Affäre um Guttenberg. Wie fühlte es sich doch gut an, über Werte zu streiten! Wie fühlte es sich doch gut an, die unsäglichen Bildungsreformen am Beispiel Guttenberg endlich zu thematisieren!" *'Rohmert-Medien:''' Glamourpolitiker – Eine neue Spezies am deutschen Polithimmel'' Prof. Dr. Volker Eichener: "Liest man auf den einschlägigen websites (...) auf Guttenplag Kommentare über Guttenberg, so erschrickt man über (...) Hass, der sich in übelsten Beleidigungen, Verunglimpfungen, übler Nachrede und Verdächtigungen Bahn bricht" (...) "Diese Hassgefühle sind die Kehrseite des Teflon-Effekts. Hass und Wut entstehen aus dem Gefühl der Ohnmacht, dem Glamourpolitiker nicht durch Sachargumente beikommen zu können. Weil die politischen Gegner erkennen, dass Argumente nicht wirken, werden Glamourpolitiker dann auch in ihrer Person angegriffen." (...) "Auslöser des Angriffs war ein linker Rechtswissenschaftler, der sich in einer linken Zeitschrift Guttenbergs Dissertation in einer Rezension vorgeknöpft und eine vergleichsweise bescheidene Zahl von Plagiaten gefunden hatte, die zwar oberhalb der Geringfügigkeitsgrenze lagen, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch mit der Vorstellung von einer eigenen Leistung Guttenbergs vereinbar waren." (...) "Für die Medien sind solche Affären willkommene Geschenke, um Leserzahlen,..." *'sueddeutsche.de:' "Wir müssen die Abschreckung verstärken" (Tanjev Schultz) "Nicht nur Doktoranden müssen schärfere Strafen fürchten, auch Professoren sollen strenger kontrolliert werden: Der Präsident des Hochschulverbandes fordert ein Umdenken in der Wissenschaft." (...) "Es ist nötig, dass wir auch selbstkritisch fragen, wo wir vielleicht zu naiv waren." (...) "Deshalb sollten alle Doktoranden eine eidesstattliche Erklärung abgeben müssen, dass sie die Arbeit selbst geschrieben und alle Quellen genannt haben. Bisher ist das an vielen Universitäten noch nicht der Fall. Außerdem sollten Dissertationen nicht nur auf Papier, sondern auch als Datei eingereicht werden, mit deren Hilfe man den Text standardmäßig oder stichprobenartig auf Plagiate überprüfen kann. An meiner Universität hier in Köln werden wir das in Jura künftig so machen." (...) "Wir diskutieren im Hochschulverband außerdem darüber, ob man jede Dissertation im Internet zugänglich machen sollte - wenigstens in der Zeit zwischen Einreichung und Publikation in einem Verlag. Dann stünden die Texte jedem zur Prüfung offen." *'sueddeutsche.de:' Kapitel als Kopie (Tanjev Schultz) "Während die Universität Bayreuth noch immer mit dem Fall Guttenberg beschäftigt ist und einen Abschlussbericht dazu vorbereitet, gibt es nun einen schweren Plagiatsvorwurf an der Universität Konstanz." (...) "Die zuständige Promotionskommission habe sich des Falls angenommen, hieß es. Es werde zügig gehandelt. Geprüft werde auch, ob der Doktorgrad aberkannt werden müsse. Außerdem könnte der Fall strafrechtliche Konsequenzen haben, weil Doktoranden an der Universität Konstanz eine eidesstattliche Erklärung abgeben müssen." *'The Vermont CYNIC (USA):' No News Is Celeb News (Max Krieger) "In Germany, the current scandal is not a drugged-up TV star spouting random catch phrases, but an impassioned debate over academic dishonesty." (...) "Every news channel, magazine and talk show is inundated not with remarks about Germany's pop stars, but about academic honesty and accountability to the people. I think our media could stand to take a serious lesson from this." (...) "It is the media's responsibility to expose the public to actual news, not obnoxious, useless and brain-draining malarkey." *'WELT ONLINE: 'Mainzer Tage der Netzkritik (Ekkehard Kern) "Wissen, was zählt - Wenn Fernsehen und Internet verschmelzen" hat das für seine Leichtfüßigkeit bekannte zweite Programm seinen kleinen Mediengipfel genannt - zu Recht. Denn Internet und Fernsehen verschmelzen tatsächlich." (...) "Man denke nur an die von Twitter unterstützte "Revolution 2.0", die das Mubarak-Regime zum Sturz brachte und an die effektive Wiki-Maschinerie "Guttenplag", die eindrücklich vor Augen führte, dass auch in Deutschland Mächtige spielend in die Knie zu zwingen sind." ---- Plagiatsaffäre (Archiv) Eine chronologische Übersicht der Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre können Sie nachfolgend entnehmen: 16. März 2011 - 22. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 16. März 2011 und 22. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 11. März 2011 - 15. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 11. März 2011 und 15. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 9. März 2011 - 10. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 9. März 2011 und 10. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 9. März 2011 - 10. März 2011|'hier']]. 7. März 2011 - 8. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 7. März 2011 und 8. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 7. März 2011 - 8. März 2011|'hier']]. 5. März 2011 - 6. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 5. März 2011 und 6. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 5. März 2011 - 6. März 2011|'hier']]. 3. März 2011 - 4. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 3. März 2011 und 4. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 1. März 2011 - 2. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 1. März 2011 und 2. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 27. Februar 2011 - 28. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 27. Februar 2011 und 28. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 24. Februar 2011 - 26. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 24. Februar 2011 und 26. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 21. Februar 2011 - 23. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 21. Februar 2011 und 23. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 26. April 2008 - 20. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 26. April 2008 und 20. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. Press Review (English) The English press review you can find here. Chronologie Die zusammengefasste Chronologie zur Affäre bis zum Rücktritt finden Sie hier. GuttenPlag Wiki - von Schwarmintelligenz zu Crowdsourcing Beiträge mit explizitem Bezug zum GuttenPlagWiki finden Sie hier. Spezial: Die Presse zu den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos am 5.3.2011 Eine Spezialseite mit Beiträgen im Vorfeld und nach den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos finden Sie hier. Im Netz: Themenseiten zur Plagiatsaffäre * ARD Mediathek - Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg tritt zurück. Dossier mit 50 Audio- und Videoclips (Stand: 3. März 2011, 14:00) * Cicero - Die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs * faz.net - Guttenberg "IKARUS" * heute.de (ZDF) - Plagiatsaffäre um Guttenberg Zusammenfassung der Beiträge * sueddeutsche.de - Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg * spiegel.de - Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Guttenberg ""Dr. strg. c." - Er galt als besonders glaubwürdig, doch für seine Doktorarbeit hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg Dutzende Passagen bei anderen Autoren abgeschrieben. Die Kritik daran wies er zunächst als "abstrus" zurück, musste später aber "gravierende Fehler" eingestehen und trat schließlich als Verteidigungsminister zurück." Dossier zur Chronik. * stern.de - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - Verteidigungsfall in eigener Sache Dossier: "Senkrechtstarter, Hoffnungsträger, Popstar: Kaum einem deutschen Politiker sind die Herzen so zugeflogen wie Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Doch seine glanzvolle Fassade bekam immer mehr Kratzer - und der Franke wurde zum Verteidigungsfall seiner selbst." * scribd.com: Manuskript für ein eBook - Karl-Theodor Guttenberg "Ein kollaboratives Projekt der MedienFabrik" - "Pathologie einer Hinrichtung im Social Web". Mittlerweile gibt es das'' eBook (Kindle Edition)'' dazu. Titel: "#GuttenPlag - Pathologie des politischen Todes des Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg" * tagesschau.de - Titel weg, Amt weg. Dossier zur Plagiatsaffäre. Kategorie:Wiki